


This Year

by bisexualrey, reyva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexuality, F/M, Finn has PTSD and Rey is bipolar, Finn-centric, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey Skywalker, Rey-Centric, Slow Burn, why won't it let me do chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualrey/pseuds/bisexualrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyva/pseuds/reyva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some day i'm going to get back to this i swear (maybe even add rose when the last jedi comes out)</p><p>Finn Artorias and Rey Skywalker are both 16 years old, going into their Junior year of high school, and not convinced they're going to survive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based "This Year" by the Mountain Goats, and the chapter titles follow the same tmg theme.

It’s Freshman year of high school when Rey Skywalker and Finn Artorias come up with the best routine possible for getting to school on time.  It involves two tablespoons of sugar each, coffee, enough tea bags for both of them and a little too much milk.  Rey, forever low on energy, drinks coffee, and Finn, who needs a bit less caffeine, drinks tea, but neither makes it for themselves.  He uses a french press to make her coffee (light, like she likes it), then adds an entire tablespoon of sugar, and two of milk.  She boils water and seeps two English Breakfast tea bags in a cup (dark, like he likes it), before adding her own tablespoon of sugar, a little bit of milk, and stirring it all together quickly as she throws on hightops.  They bring it to each other when they meet up at the corner a block from each of their houses, then swap mugs and walk to school together.

By Junior year, neither of them can remember who first suggested such a tradition, but Rey doesn’t think she could survive without it.  In fact, Rey doesn’t think she’s going to survive this year at all--but Finn is forever her rock.  She was recently diagnosed with bipolar disorder, which isn’t all that new because she’s pretty sure she’s had it for over a year now, but still--her life’s a rollercoaster.  Not to mention her recent living situation changed, because her father ran off to Ireland after having a total breakdown; she’s trying to forgive him for leaving her behind because she loves her dad, but it’s pretty hard.  Now she’s stuck living with her douche-bag of a cousin, and her sometimes-ridiculous-but-well-meaning aunt and uncle.

Finn walks five blocks out of his way to meet up with her on the first day just so she doesn’t have to walk too far without her morning coffee, and she loves him for it.  Because Finn, her sweet, and funny and smart, _and hot_ best friend, has his own roller-coaster life to deal with and still-- he’s prioritizing her.

“Oh thank God,” she mutters the second she sees him, coffee-in-hand.  He grins at her with all his teeth as they switch mugs and both take a gulp.

“Ready for hell?” He asks, linking arms with her.

She shakes her head, “not even slightly.”

**Author's Note:**

> this lowkey is super poorly written, which I'm going to change too


End file.
